Report 985
Report #985 Skillset: Nihilism Skill: Syphon Org: Nihilists Status: Completed Nov 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 2 + negated by disloyalty. Problem: Syphon is an ability which, when performed, if you are not hindered in any sort of way due to prone, sprawl, paralysis, entangled, blind, asleep, etc., and if your thrall is in the same room as you, will cure one affliction on a 3 second equilibrium. The problem with this ability, is when you need to start curing an affliction, you most likely wont be able to use syphon because you will be hindered in some way. It is too difficult to use this in a real combat situation. Also, syphon is high up in the skillset for what the skill is worth. The ability is more useful to guild novices who have been afflicted and with no cures, provided they have even spent the 1200ish lessons to learn it in the first place, and if they aren't hindered in any way to even be able to use it. Any other ability which cures an affliction can be performed while hindered, so as far as a guild skill goes, this is extremely weaker as compared to the two abilities which everyone in the game has access to (bearing in mind syphon costs no power, however the ability is still useless to even try to use.) 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Reduce the equilibrium cost for syphon to 2.25 seconds, and have it cure 1 affliction 45%, 2 afflictions 35% chance, 3 afflictions 20% chance. Keep the requirements for syphon to fire successfully (cannot be hindered, blind, or asleep, and must be in the same room as thrall.) 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Remove all the requirements for syphon to be successful (can be done in any state). This makes no sense due to the fact the syphon message is "You bare your wrist to your archdemon and grimace as his teeth puncture your skin and greedily sucks your blood. You sigh in relief as he withdraws and you feel slightly better." However, this can be changed so that the syphon is done by the Nihilism on himself, instead of the demon curing an affliction. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change syphon from an active ability, to a passive curing ability which costs 3 power to activate. Every 12 seconds, an affliction will be passively healed, only if in the same location as the thrall. Player Comments: ---on 11/9 @ 12:19 writes: As long as disloyalty prevents it and it has restrictions akin to green/gedulah, I support solution 2 the most. I think it makes sense working under these conditions too so there's probably no need to tweak that. ---on 11/9 @ 18:29 writes: Solution 2 ---on 11/9 @ 22:48 writes: Solution 2 is fine ---on 11/11 @ 17:42 writes: I actually like solution 1 if, and only if, if has a shelf life. Say a minute or something. ---on 11/12 @ 15:10 writes: Solution 2. ---on 11/15 @ 20:40 writes: Solution 2 supported. ---on 11/18 @ 07:27 writes: I do not support solution two. Syphon as it is, is already alot of help to a nihilist compared to Celestialism empower with its power cost, albeit with health and mana restoration, which is already redundant to begin with. The conditions serve as a balancing factor so that Nihilism can be crippling offensive but with less defensive perks. At best I can support this if the activation of the said skill resets the timer of the demon from attacking, a fair trade off. ---on 11/18 @ 19:14 writes: Syphon is useless in it's current state. Here is the problem with syphon: When you need to start curing an affliction, you wont be able to use syphon because you will be hindered in some way. It is too difficult to use when afflicted (when needed the most, when the skill is actually suppose to be used.) This 'curing skill' doesn't work because you can't cure when hindered. Also, syphon is high up in the skillset for what the skill is worth. The ability is more useful to guild novices who have been afflicted and with no cures, provided they have even spent the 1200ish lessons to learn it in the first place, and if they aren't hindered in any way to even be able to use it. Solution 2 supported. ---on 11/20 @ 03:14 writes: Upon further review, solution 2 seems best. ---on 11/22 @ 16:31 writes: Solution 2 is fine. ---on 11/30 @ 05:05 writes: Solution 2, if it's blocked by Disloyalty, seems like the best option from this list.